NOUVELLES DU FRONT
by mogocca
Summary: L'annonce du retour de Mogocca présenté par Shaolan Li et 2 petits nouveaux....Avant de se remettre aux choses sérieuses! Pas une histoire en ellemême!


**Nouvelles du Front!**

La pièce était sombre. Pas une seule lueur, pas l'ombre d'un mouvement ou d'un simple bruit. Tout était mort et froid. Un lieu sans vie et vide de tout où rien ne pouvait survivre...Normallement c'est à ce moment là qu'un évènement imprévu arrive!...

Je disais: NORMALLEMENT UN IMPREVU...

**Boum!**

Ah quand même!

"AÏEUH!!"

"Non mais c'est pas vrai dans quoi tu t'es encore pris les pieds?" s'écria une voix grave masculine et frustrée.

"Mais j'en sais rien moi!"

"Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné?"

"La ferme! je n'y suis pour rien! Au cas tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué on y voit que dalle!"

"Pas la peine de me le rappeler ça fait des heures que je ne te vois pas mais que je t'entends te prendre tout et n'importe quoi! Enfin une chose est sûre on n'est pas mort avec le boucan que tu fais!" constata la voix grave, contrairement à celle de son interlocuteur.

"MORT?"

"Chuuuuuuuuuuut! C'est pas la peine de gueuler!?!"

"On est mort!! On est mort!! Sinon pourquoi on errerait dans le noir et le vide depuis je ne sais combien de TEMPS!!" s'écria la voix plus aigue totalement paniquée!

"Par moment je me demande pourquoi je t'ai choisi pour meilleur ami!! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un crétin!"

"Ah ouais! Alors t'as peut-être une explication logique à notre situation espèce de constipé!!"

"Evidemment! Je suis un prodige après tout!"

"Prodige mes fesses..."

"J'aimerais bien y toucher à tes fesses!"

"De quoi?"

"J'ai dit de laisser tranquille tes fesses! Et pour ta gouverne on ne peut pas être mort pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on existe que dans l'imagination d'un auteur de mangas à succès!!!" coupa rapidement la voix grave!

"..."

"..."

"Mangas?"

"Oui mangas!"

"Donc je ne suis pas en enfer avec toi pour seul et unique compagnon pour l'éternité?"

"Non..."

"Ouf à un moment j'ai cru que mon âme serait à jamais damnée avec toi pour poltergeist!!"

"Merci du compliment. Crétin!" grommela la voix grave assez vexée. Heureusement pour lui, son compagnon d'infortune ne se souciait pas le moins du monde de ses états d'âmes.

"Attends une minute!! C'est quoi cette histoire d'exister dans l'imagination d'un auteur!! Que je sache la dernière raclée que je t'ai donnée était bien réelle et tu l'as sentie passer!" exclama la voix plus aigue, avec une pointe d'orgueil et de moquerie.

"Dans tes rêves abruti!!"

"Ose répéter ce que tu viens de dire?!"

"Tu crois que je vais me gêner?"

"Espèce de..."

"Arrête de t'exciter pour rien. On s'éloigne du sujet."

"Lequel?" demanda innocemment la voix aigue.

"Il faut tout t'expliquer ma parole!! T'es pas idiot à ce point quand même: mangas, anime, NARUTO...ça te dit quelque chose?" s'écria son partenaire sur le bord de la crise de nerfs.

"Bien sûr que ça me dit quelque chose! Naruto est mon prénom!!!"

"Pas dans ce sens abruti!! L'histoire à succès où tu joues le rôle d'un gamin ninja avec un démon scellé à l'intérieur de ton corps et un rival super classe pour qui tu sacrifierais tout!!!"

"..."

Traductio de ce silence: Période de réflexion intense. Le jeune homme pouvait presque voir son ami froncer les sourcils en plein effort de concentration. Comment pouvait il supporter ça? Ah oui c'est vrai...Stupide coeur!!!

"...Oh!" souffla doucement la voix aigue identifiée comme Naruto. Enfin il avait vu la lumière...métaphoriquement parlant bien sûr puisqu'ils sont toujours dans le noir.

"Oui oh! Tu comprends vite mais faut t'expliquer longtemps!"

"Je vois."

"Hn."

"Donc on est des personnages imaginaires...La vache y'a que sur nous que ça tombe: un auteur de manga super sadique qui aime faire surmonter des épreuves terribles à des gamins!!"

"Ne m'en parle pas." soupira la voix grave, qu'on pouvait identifier comme Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hey qui te dis que je sacrifierai tout pour toi? Tu as vu ça où? Hein? Sache que je suis un homme indépendant et avec un rêve..."

"Comme si ton comportement à la Vallée de la fin, et durant mes 2 ans et demi d'absence, et lors de nos retrouvailles n'étaient pas assez clairs" répondit Sasuke très sûr de lui.

"J'avais fait une promesse à Sakura chan!" s'écria outré Naruto le sang lui montant légèrement à la tête.

"Ouais ouais...c'est ce qu'on dit..."

"HEY!!"

"De toute façon ça sert à rien de discuter de ça on ferait mieux de trouver la sortie, ou une source de lumière pour savoir où on est tombé!" coupa Sasuke de façon sèche, laissant entendre à Naruto qu'il ferait mieux de ne plus ouvrir sa bouche...Du moins pour le moment.

Naruto acquiesça, bien que son ami ne puisse le voir, et reprit à tâtons sa route au milieu de nulle part. Il n'était pas inquiet bizarrement, mais la présence de Sasuke le rassurait quand même.

"Hey le constipé" murmura naruto.

"Quoi encore?"

"Juste pour confirmation: Tu as raison je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi."

Cette phrase dite gentiment et du bout des lèvres eu le don de stopper net le dernier survivant sain d'esprit (enfin presque) du clan Uchiha. Oubliant totalement leur situation, il essaya de repérer naruto en mettant en avant ses bras, pris d'une subite envie d'avoir son compagnon proche de lui.

Il posa sa main sur quelque chose de froid, comprenant qu'il touchait l'un des murs de l'endroit où il était.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Je...Je...Ah!"

"Quoi? Quoi?" fit soudainement Naruto paniqué. Il s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'il entre en contact avec quelque chose de solide.

"Doucement Naruto, je ne suis pas un mur!"

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Tu as trouvé quelque chose?" demanda Naruto en se détachant un peu de l'Uchiha.

"J'ai senti...là!" Sasuke actionna une sorte de levier et soudain:

Clic!

La pièce s'illumina, laissant enfin apparaître 2 jeunes hommes, l'un blond et vêtu d'orange et l'autre aux cheveux d'ébène vêtu d'une tunique traditionnelle japonaise, plutôt proche l'un de l'autre.

"Mais c'est quoi ce bordel!!! On est où là?" s'exclama Naruto abasourdi par la quantité de livres se trouvant dans la pièce où il était tombé avec Sasuke.

"Je crois que...c'est une bibliothèque" répondit calmement ce dernier pas trop sûr de lui.

En effet la pièce était, pour le moins que l'on puisse dire, bizarre. Des centaines de livres, plus ou moins volumineux, étaient entassés un peu partout autour d'eux, occupant la quasi totalité de l'espace. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi Naruto s'était cassé la gueule toutes les 2 secondes.

A y regarder de plus près, les livres étaient aussi extrêmement variés. On pouvait y trouver de tout! Des romans, des encyclopédies, des livres en langues étrangères, des BD...

La curiosité prenant le dessus, Sasuke se décolla de Naruto et s'empara du premier bouquin qui lui tomba dans les mains.

"Harry Potter et l'ordre du phoenix! C'est quoi ça?"

"Jamais entendu parlé? Tu crois que c'est le moment de farfouiller Sasuke?"

"Avec tous ces bouquins, on va sûrement en trouver un qui nous indiquera comment sortir d'ici!" expliqua Sasuke qui s'attela immédiatement à la tâche.

"Mais il y en a des milliers!" exclama Naruto, en se mettant lui aussi au travail, bien qu'à contrecoeur.

"Si t'as une meilleure idée, je t'en prie, fais le moi savoir."

"Ben en fait..."

"C'est bien ce que je pensais! Au boulot, tu prend ce côté et moi celui-là"

"Ok" soupira Naruto avec un petit sourire en coin. ça faisait du bien de travailler à nouveau en équipe avec le salop! C'était vraiment...apaisant!

Sasuke ne dit rien et fit mine de ne pas voir le sourire de son compagnon...Il refusait d'admettre qu'il était bien avec Naruto. Qu'il était en paix et commençait à cicatriser tout doucement.

Rah, auteur sadique qui l'a obligé à quitter son rayon de soleil...Sasuke écarquilla les yeux! Dieu du ciel il pensait comme Sakura...BERK!

_Reprend toi Uchiha! C'est pas comme si tu le considérais comme autre chose qu'un frère! Tu ne penses pas du tout à son cul et à ses lèvres!!! Non! Pas du tout!!! Je suis hétéro et fier de l'être...De toute façon à 15 ans et demi on ne peut pas être sûr de ses préférences sexuelles! Donc c'est tout à fait normal de trouver son meilleur ami séduisant...J'étais pas censé prouver l'inverse? Bordel Uchiha ne pense plus!!_

Bref, pendant que Naruto sifflotait en pensant à son prochain repas, et que Sasuke se disputait avec lui même, ils vérifièrent les livres un par un, cherchant désespérément un indice pour sortir de cet endroit et retourner dans leur monde...Le manga n'était pas encore fini que je sache!

Cependant au bout de quelques heures, Naruto étant Naruto, décida qu'il était temps d'ouvrir sa bouche.

"Sasuke j'ai faim"

"Théories et pratiques du management? Non. Economy and Services: A growing business! Ça veut dire quoi bordel?"

Uchiha Sasuke ne perdait jamais de vue son objectif, quitte à en oublier les autres!

"Sasuke je veux du Ramen!" insista Naruto en s'approchant de son meilleur ami.

"La ligne verte; Au bohneur des dames, aucun succès avec un titre pareil; Mémoire d'une Geisha; Proverbes de Confucius...C'est quoi tous ces trucs, il n'y a aucune cohérence!!!!" grommela frustré Sasuke, ignorant délibérément Naruto qui le collait d'un peu trop près.

"Sasuke..."

"Quoi?" siffla ce dernier en fermant les yeux et essayant de ne pas lier tous les actes gamins de naruto à une référence sexuelle.

"J'ai faim."

"Tu attendras! Il n'y a rien ici...Alors aide moi et dès qu'on ..."

"Mais j'ai déjà pratiquement tout vérifié, et je crois pas qu'un bouquin parlant de The 4 P's: The international Marketing Bases!, puisse nous servir à quelque chose" dit Naruto en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, se décollant par la même occasion de Sasuke.

Ce dernier soupira soulagé, et regarda autour de lui.

"Ok on laisse tomber ce côté. Allons par là-bas, on trouvera quelque chose de plus utile."

"Mais Sasuke!!!"

"Je t'offrirais tous les ramens que tu veux dès qu'on sera chez nous!"

"YEAH t'es le meilleur mon pote" s'écria Naruto en passant son bras autour des épaules de Sasuke, qui s'il avait était quelqu'un d'autres, aurait rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

Les 2 compagnons se faufilèrent à travers les piles de livres pour se rendre à l'autre bout de la pièce. Cependant, en cours de chemin, le regard de Naruto fut attiré par quelque chose de plus intéressant que ce qu'ils avaient vu jusqu'à présent.

"Hey Sasuke, regarde il y a un livre où on est présent sur la couverture"

"Bah, ça doit être un exemplaire des tomes du manga qui publie notre histoire."

"Mais ça ressemble pas au manga officiel... T'as l'air un peu plus...efféminé..."

"De quoi?"

"Je te jure on dirait presque une femme et tu me regardes avec des yeux langoureux..."

Un sentiment de panique intense s'empara du coeur, qu'il aimait appeler muscle inutile, de Sasuke. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

"C'est quoi ça Doujinshi..."

"FAIS VOIR!!" exclama Sasuke en arrachant le livre des mains du pauvre Naruto qui apparemment n'avait pas l'air très au courant, malgré ses années d'entraînement avec un pervers pour maître!

Le visage de Sasuke s'enflamma lorsqu'il ouvrit le livre au hasard, et soudainement Naruto réalisa que 1 + 1 faisaient 2.

"A voir ta tête, on dirait que le propriétaire de ce bouquin aime les beaux garçons qui fricotent!" fit Naruto avec un sourire malicieux scotché au visage.

"Ce...ce...ce n'est pas ce que tu crois." bégaya Sasuke qui ferma le livre violemment, et le balança le plus loin possible.

"Vraiment? C'est quoi qui te contrarie, le fait que tu sois Uke...Parce qu'au vue de la couverture, ce n'était certainement pas moi qui..."

"LA FERME NARUTO!!"

"Hey cool man! Pas la peine de réagir de cette façon, c'est pas comme si on l'avait fait en vrai!"

"Naruto...La ferme!"

"Tu n'es même pas drôle."

"Je m'en moque." cracha Sasuke la tête baissée et essayant de reprendre son calme.

"Bah...En tout cas, il y a une sacrée collection de mangas: Kenshin, City Hunter, GTO, Fake, Card Captor..."

"CHUT!! Ne prononcez pas le reste par pitié!!"

Sasuke redressa immédiatement la tête, et accumula du chakra pour activer son sharingan, en état d'alerte.

"T'as entendu?" souffla Naruto, qui avait repris son sérieux en un quart de seconde.

"Hn"

"Qui que vous soyez montrez vous!" cria Naruto, espérant ainsi que Sasuke repère leur invité.

"Mais ne parlez pas si fort elle risque de vous entendre!"

Ce fut instantané, Sasuke disparut en l'espace d'une seconde et se retrouva nez à nez avec l'inconnu.

"Mon compagnon parle comme il veux!" siffla-t-il menaçant.

"Sasuke!!!"

"Moins fort je vous dit! Si elle se réveille on sera dans une mouise gigantesque!!" cracha le jeune inconnu en fixant durement Sasuke.

"Hn. Par ici naruto!"

Naruto fut au côté de Sasuke en instant, et fixa le nouveau venu avec un air plutôt perplexe: le jeune homme semblait un peu plus âgé qu'eux, entre 17 et 18 ans, les cheveux bruns en bataille, les yeux en amandes couleur chocolat, assez musclé vêtu d'un pantalon et d'un T-shirt vert. Il dégageait une aura autoritaire et qui forçait le respect, malgré l'évidente inquiétude qui régnait dans ses yeux. Naruto se détendit tout de suite.

"Eh ben, heureux de savoir qu'on est pas les seuls paumés dans ce trou!!" s'exclama le jeune ninja. Sasuke fronça les sourcils, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Après tout c'est parce que Naruto était quelqu'un de confiant qu'il avait réussir à se sortir de son cauchemar.

"Ne parlez pas aussi fort!!! Vous vous rendez compte des conséquences désastreuses que ça va avoir!" siffla l'inconnu.

"Non, on ne sait même pas où on est"

"Hn...On est dans une bibliothèque crétin!"

"REPETE POUR VOIR!!"

"Mais vous êtes débiles où quoi! C'est quoi que vous comprenez pas dans parler moins fort? Chuchotez bordel!! Il faut chuchoter!!!"

"Et on peut savoir pourquoi? Et puis d'abord t'es qui toi?" demanda Naruto en oubliant le début de sa dispute avec son meilleur ami.

"Hn!"

"Shaolan Li, personnage principale de Card Captor Sakura et Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles." répondit doucement ce dernier résigné.

"ENCHANTE!! Moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki, héro de Naruto, et lui c'est Sasuke Uchiha, le méchant qui est tout gentil au fond de son petit coeur meurtri et est complètement amoureux de son meilleur rival et ami...autrement dit MOI!"

"Tu peux me dire d'où tu sors des âneries pareilles? Crétin!" exclama Sasuke outré.

"AH, comme si tu croyais que je ne..."

"MAIS PARLEZ MOINS FORT BORDEL!! Vous allez la réveiller!!!"

"Hey!! Pas la peine de gueuler j'ai pas parlé fort!"

"Réveiller qui?"

"Non mais en plus c'est qu'il se fout de ma gueule le blondinet!!"

"Réveiller qui?"

"Hey morveux méfie toi de ce que tu dis tu me dois le respect!"

"Je tremble de peur !!"

"REVEILLER QUI!!"

"..."

"..."

"HN!"

"Sasuke c'est pas le moment de redevenir un psycho!!!"

"MAIS TAISEZ VOUS A LA FIN!!"

CRASH!!

"Oh merde..."

"C'était quoi ça?"demanda Naruto mal à l'aise face au regard totalement pétrifié par la terreur de Shaolan.

"Surtout ne dites rien et ne bougez pas d'un pouce!" ordonna-t-il avec un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. Naruto et Sasuke, bien que curieux pour le premier et trop orgueilleux pour recevoir un ordre dans le cas du second, firent ce qu'on leur dit.

Pendant plusieurs minutes ils restèrent tous les trois immobiles, en évitant de faire le moindre bruit.

"Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici?" demanda Naruto le plus faiblement possible, tandis que Sasuke se contentait de fixer Shaolan.

"Il faut éviter de la réveiller...Sinon, c'est la fin: On devra s'en prendre plein la gueule pendant un bon moment avant qu'elle ne se rendorme!"

"C'est qui elle?"

"La muse..." répondit terrorisé Shaolan, en essayant de guetter le moindre signe d'activité, et surtout prêt à se détaler comme un lapin si nécessaire.

"La quoi?"

"La muse de Mogocca. Une espèce de folle furieuse qui a sévit sur les ondes FF . net de il y a plus d'un an."

"Je pige que dalle..."

"Hn."

Evidemment Sasuke refusait d'admettre que lui aussi était dans la même situation que Naruto. Mais passons!

"Rah! Vous êtes attardé ou quoi!"

"Recommence à nous insulter et tu vas..."

"Si c'est si dangereux on devrait peut-être trouver un endroit plus discret pour avoir des explications."coupa Sasuke qui commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Il devait en découvrir plus sur cette Muse de Mogocca. Si elle était si puissante il pourrait tester sa force ou demander quelques enseignements et avec un peu de chance elle sera moins perverse qu'Orochimaru (--'''')...

"Bonne idée...Suivez moi doucement et pas de gestes brusques."

"Pas la peine de nous parler comme à des attardés on est des ninjas, s'introduire à l'insu des gens c'est notre métier." murmura Naruto un peu vexé que tout le monde l'ignore.

"Je l'aurais jamais deviné!"

On vous l'avez pas dit? Sarcasme est le deuxième prénom de shaolan.

Bref, on enchaîne...

Les 2 ninjas, plutôt que de se prendre la tête, décidèrent de se taire, oui même Naruto, et de suivre Shaolan, qui même s'il n'avait pas l'air d'être très équilibré, semblait savoir où ils étaient.

Ils avancèrent silencieusement pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient Shaolan se faufiler entre 2 colonnes de livres pour se retrouver dans un coin moins encombré, mais avec des papiers jaunis un peu partout.

"C'est quoi tout ça?" demanda Naruto en prenant une pile de papiers dans ses mains.

"Des histoires qui n'ont jamais été publiées. Et heureusement, parce qu'ou sinon j'aurais fait une dépression nerveuse."

"Les histoires de qui? Et c'est quoi cette endroit?"

"Hn"

"Vous ignorez vraiment rien?" constata Shaolan avec un peu de pitié. Chose qui ne plu en aucun cas à Uchiha Sasuke, qui contrairement à son compagnon, avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

"Evidemment !! C'est la première fois qu'on se retrouve dans un endroit pareil!"

"Il me semblait bien que vous étiez nouveaux!"

"Hein?"

"Combien on est en tout?" coupa Sasuke en espérant avoir un compte rendu de la situation le plus tôt possible, pour éviter des imprévus.

"Autant que le nombre de mangas empilés au fin fond de ce cerveau!"

"C'est une blague?"tenta Sasuke les yeux légèrement écarquillé. Il n'aimait pas ça...Mais alors pas du tout.

"Non."

"On est dans un CERVEAU!!" s'écria Naruto totalement horrifié que quelqu'un d'autre que Sasuke connaissait ce jutsu bizarre qui permettait de pénétrer physiquement dans le corps d'un humain. BEURK!!

"Oui. On est dans la partie du cerveau consacré à l'imagination de Mogocca!" conclut Shaolan avec un regard plein de compassion. Avec les nouveaux c'étaient toujours pareil, ils ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre...surtout que ces 2 là semblaient avoir attisé un nouvel intérêt chez la Muse...Les pauvres!!!!

"Ok...J'ai grave besoin d'un remontant..."souffla Naruto en s'accrochant à Sasuke, qui semblait complètement à l'ouest.

"Je vais vous expliquer...Vous avez l'air d'en avoir besoin... surtout avec ce qu'il va vous attendre."

Naruto et Sasuke se contentèrent d'hocher la tête.

"Bon. Vous savez que vous les personnages d'un manga à succès?"

"Que ouais!! Après tout avec mon charisme!"

"Narutoooooo"

"Non laisse...Il a raison, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que vous êtes là!"

"Je le savais!"

"Pas de quoi se réjouir ça veut dire que c'est encore de ta faute crétin!"

"Et en quoi c'est ma faute? Je suis mignon et attachant contrairement à toi! Continue à m'insulter et je dis à l'auteur de te faire tuer par un méchant...Ma popularité va vachement augmenter avec toi hors de mes jambes!!"

'"Arrête de rêver! Ton personnage n'est rien sans le mien!!"

"ENFOIRE TU VAS ...!!"

"Dites vous avez fini, parce que j'aimerais bien rejoindre ma petite amie le plus vite possible...Elle a besoin d'être prévenue!"

"Hem... tu ne perds rien pour attendre constipé! Continue Shaolan" dit naruto en fronçant les sourcils face au sourire en coin de son rival / meilleur ami.

"Hn!!"

"Donc, en tant que personnages charismatiques et très mignons..."

"J'aime quand les gens reconnaissent ma valeur!"

"Je continue ou je me casse?"

"Continue et ignore le. Il a besoin d'attention c'est pour cette raison qu'il est comme ça!" informa Sasuke en mettant sa main sur la bouche d'un Naruto plutôt contrarié.

"Ok...Donc beaucoup de lecteurs et lectrices s'imaginent des histoires où vous tenez le rôle principale"

"..."

"...Il y en a qui n'ont rien à faire de leur vie."

"Ouais ben, en tout cas de la notre de vie ils en font un enfer!! Ils peuvent totalement transformer l'univers du manga ou notre caractère!!! Nous faisant faire ou subir des choses horribles!!"

"Plaît-il?"

"..."

"Nos chers lecteurs et surtout lectrices nous trouvent tellement craquants que quand le volume d'un manga est fini, elles essaient de passer le temps en écrivant des histoires complètement ridicules où on est les protagonistes!! Ces horreurs sont des fanfictions!"

Naruto, avec toujours collée à sa bouche la main de Sasuke, avait un curieux sentiment de déjà vu quand il repensait aux histoires d'un certain Sanin aux cheveux blanc. Il pouvait sentir le danger à plein nez!!

Sasuke quant à lui se demandait pourquoi il était né dans un monde de fous!!

"Maudit soit le jour où les éditions françaises ont décidé de publier des BD japonaises. Comme si on n'avait pas assez de problèmes au Japon et aux Etats Unis!"

"En quoi cela est-il dangereux? Si elle nous adorent, ils ne peuvent pas vraiment nous faire de mal." affirma innocemment Naruto qui s'était libéré de l'emprise de son meilleur ami.

"Parce que toi étant l'amant de Jiraiya c'est gentil et plein de bonnes attentions?"

"DE QUOI? MAIS C'EST...C'EST...EWWWW QUELLE HORREUR!!! IL POURRAIT ETRE MON GRAND PERE!!!!!!! FAUT PAS ETRE NET POUR ECRIRE CE GENRE DE..."

"Mais qui peut être assez malade pour penser un truc pareil!!???"demanda Sasuke sans réussir à cacher son dégoût.

"Les mêmes qui t'ont mis en couple avec Orochimaru."

Mauvaise chose à dire: Le sharingan de Sasuke s'activa automatiquement, annonçant sans préambule que le dernier Uchiha était prêt commettre quelques actions qui impliquaient du sang...beaucoup de sang. Naruto qui connaissait les signes de danger, ne fit rien pour empêcher son meilleur ami de partir en quête de vengeance...il allait même l'accompagner!!

"Qui je dois tuer?" siffla-t-il en serrant des dents.

"La moitié de la planète."

"Naruto je dois partir me venger...restaurer l'honneur de mon clan et du nom Uchiha..."

"Laisse tomber je connais le discours...Je viens avec toi."

"C'est pas la peine les gars, vous ne changerez rien...Les auteurs sont malins ils utilisent les Disclaimer comme ça même nos créateurs ne peuvent rien faire! Moi qui vous parle j'ai subi les pires atrocités!!!"

"Mais c'est criminel de se servir de nos corps comme ça!!!!!!" exclama Naruto au bord des larmes.

"Comme si j'allais laisser ce pervers me toucher!!" cracha Sasuke déployant des ondes meurtrières intenses. Ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps!

"Et moi comme si j'allais tromper ou maltraiter ma Sakura!!!"

"Sasuke?"

"Hn"

"Je crois que je vais vomir!!"

"Ça passera dès qu'on aura traqué, torturé, écartelé, coupé les mains, et massacré ces pseudo auteurs psychotiques!! A commencer par Mogocca!!"

Sacré sasuke...Il déborde toujours d'idées!

"Mais ils sont tous comme ça ces auteurs de fanfictions?"

"Non, heureusement. Par exemple Mogocca ne vous mettra jamais en couple avec un grand-père."

"Zut..." souffla Sasuke, un peu contrarié par le retard du bain de sang qu'il avait en tête...Bah il y avait d'autres auteurs! Plus tard...dans pas longtemps...Nyark!

"Mais on est jamais trop prudent avec elle! Elle fait toujours des histoires qui se terminent bien, mais c'est pour nous rendre confiant et après PAF!!! L'histoire suivante c'est la torture! Et je parle en connaissance de cause." expliqua Shaolan.

"Il faut qu'on se casse d'ici et vite!!" conclut Naruto au bord de la panique.

"Pas la peine. Si vous êtes là c'est que la muse de Mogocca va bientôt se réveiller."

"Explique!"

"Hn!"

"Simple: qui dit nouveau personnage, dit nouvelle catégorie, dit nouvelle histoire!! En gros vous êtes tous les 2 dans la merde!"

"Pas si on intercepte la muse avant." interrompit Sasuke, formant déjà un plan dans sa tête. C'est beau d'être un géni.

"Non, c'est trop tard. Vous êtes là, et d'après ce que je vois elle va en avoir pour un moment avec vous. Je sais qu'elle n'avait jamais fait une histoire exclusivement YAOI avant! J'aurais peut-être droit à des vacances?"

"Yaoi?" demanda Naruto perplexe, alors que Sasuke faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive.

"Ouais yaoi. Mogocca est portée sur l'écriture de romance!"

"Romance? Yaoi?"

"Pas la peine de répéter Naruto on a compris!!!"

"Mais Sasuke ça veut dire que cette muse croit que toi et moi..."

"JE sais!!" siffla Sasuke, en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas rougir!

"Intéressant" fit Naruto avec un petit sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

"Vraiment Intéressant".

"Bon c'est pas tout, mais il faut que je trouve un moyen pour que je me tire avec le script que Mogocca a préparé sur moi et Sakura. Bonne chance les gars. Vous en aurez besoin!"

"Hey où tu vas?" demanda Naruto, oubliant pendant un instant le visage rouge de son meilleur ami.

"Sauver ma peau et celle de la femme que j'aime. Vous devriez en faire autant. C'est chacun pour soi à partir de maintenant!"

Si tôt dit si tôt fait, Shaolan s'évapora en laissant nos 2 ninjas seuls.

"Naruto suivons le!"

"Pouquoi? Il faudrait plutôt trouver la sortie non?"

"Il a l'air de savoir s'y retrouver, et si la muse se réveille, il nous servira de diversion! En avant."

"Ça m'ennuie de le dire mais t'es vraiment un génie." grommela Naruto qui rejoignit Sasuke au pas de course.

Ils suivirent silencieusement Shaolan, jusqu'à atteindre une porte entre ouverte. N'ayant aucune autre option ils s'introduisirent à l'intérieur en douceur.

Ce qu'ils virent une fois entrés, les laissèrent quelques peu perplexes. En effet au milieu de cette pièce trônait un bureau où une jeune femme blonde à lunettes dormait à poings fermés totalement avachit sur le clavier de son ordinateur, avec des centaines de feuilles autour d'elle, et plusieurs mugs de café vides.

"C'est elle Mogocca? Elle n'a pas l'air si dangereuse." observa Naruto en continuant de fixer l'origine du mal!

"Méfie toi de l'eau qui dort Naruto" souffla Sasuke, qui repéra Shaolan sur leur droite en train de farfouiller au milieu des étagères.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais?" interrogea-t-il en s'approchant de ce dernier.

"Vous êtes là?!"

Naruot et Sasuke se contentèrent de le fixer bizarrement pour seule et unique réponse.

"Bah! J'ai pas de temps à perdre, il faut que j'arrive à retrouver ce foutu brouillon et ses sauvegardes avant de me barrer!"

"Il parle de quoi?"

"Hn"

"Ah! Enfin...Mise à jour, et projets de fics!" murmura Shaolan triomphant. Il sortit un énorme classeur plein de poussière, et l'ouvrit sans attendre. Dans peu de temps il serait pénard avec Sakura. Il sentait déjà le parfum de la liberté.

"Escaflowne: Le médaillon...Non pas ça! Sakura: La véritable histoire de Cendrillon! Tiens elle est nouvelle celle-là...Prends!!"

Curieux, Sasuke et naruto en profitèrent pour lire par dessus l'épaule de Shaolan.

"Sakura: Le secret de Toya...Si je le prends pas Sakura va m'en vouloir; Sakura: Shadow side...non ce sont les anciens chapitres..."

"Elle en a de l'imagination."

"Hn"

"Naruto: Le mariage gay de Sasuke..."

Aïe!!! Explosion dans 3...2...

"QUO????????I!!!"

Ah je l'avais prévu pour plus tard!!!

"AAAAHHH!! Mais vous êtes malades!! "

"DONNE MOI CETTE PUTAIN DE CLE USB!!!"

"SASUKE DU CALME!"

"MAIS VOUS ETES DEBILES NE GUEULEZ PAS!!!!!!!"

"Donne moi cette putain d'histoire je te dis!!!"

"Tout ce que tu veux mais la ferme!!!" coupa Shaolan en tendant la clé USB à un Sasuke plus que furieux. Ces nouveaux alors!! Encore un peu et Mogocca allait...

"Mais que vois-je mes chouchous préférés!!"

Oh...putain...de...merde!

Les 3 jeunes hommes se figèrent, un sentiment de terreur bien connu par l'un d'eux, les envahirent. Ils tournèrent la tête et virent avec horreur le pire de leur cauchemar: une fanficteuse qui a repris du poil de la bête!!

"Qu'est ce que tu fais Shaolan chouchou? Je t'ai dit de ne pas fouiller dans mon classeur, après je sais plus où je me suis arrêtée."

Shaolan chouchou laissa couler ses larmes de désespoir sans restriction...Dire qu'il était à deux doigts de réussir...Ah _Sakura déesse de mon coeur et de mon âme, j'ai encore failli à ma mission!!_ se lamenta-t-il mentalement, sachant très bien que la fin était maintenant en cours d'exécution.

"Tiens Naruto et Sasuke!! Justement les personnages que je voulais voir...Tu m'as déçu Sasuke, partir comme ça en abandonnant tout le monde." réprimanda la Muse comme le ferait une institutrice à son élève préféré.

Sasuke déglutit face à la lueur pas tout à fait saine de son interlocutrice. Des sueurs froides commencèrent à couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et instinctivement il se colla à Naruto...qui n'était pas dans de meilleures conditions. Surtout quand la muse de Mogocca remonta ses lunettes et afficha un sourire carnassier.

"Bah c'est pas grave, j'ai trouvé ce qu'il fallait pour me faire patienter jusqu'à ton retour dans les bras de Naruto!!"

La panique ayant totalement envahit leur esprit, les 2 jeunes shinobi commencèrent à former les sceaux du jutsu de la téléportation, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils ne pouvaient même pas accumuler de chakra.

"Pourquoi ça marche pas?" souffla Naruto au bord de la crise de nerfs. Itachi et Orochimaru réunis ressemblaient à des femmelettes à coté de cette folle furieuse.

"Y'a rien qui marche...Et dire qu'on avait eu droit à un an de tranquillité!!" soupira Shaolan en larmes.

"Un an!? Mon dieu c'est une catastrophe j'ai pris énormément de retard!!! Je vais me faire tuer!!!!"s'écria Mogocca en ramassant le dossier projets fanfiction, sous le regard pétrifié de nos jeunes héros, qui pour la 1ère fois de leur vie ne savaient ni quoi faire, ni où aller, pour éviter ce cauchemar!

"BON, c'est pas tout, mais maintenant..." commença la muse en fixant avec une lueur sadique dans ses yeux les 3 jeunes hommes.

"...Il est temps de se remettre au boulot. Venez mes chouchous, j'ai plein de projets à vous faire partager! Après tout j'ai du retard à me faire pardonner!" conclut Mogocca en attrapant le col des tenues des 3 jeunes hommes, qui n'avaient pas réussi à réagir. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Mogocca les plaça devant son ordinateur!

"Alors je commence avec qui?" demanda-t-elle toute mielleuse.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Ohohohoh!!! Que c'est bon d'être de retour!"

Fin...enfin presque.

* * *

Coucou tout le monde...Non ce n'est pas un rêve! Non vous n'hallucinez pas! Non je n'étais pas morte! Et oui je suis de retour!!! Mouaahahahaha!!! Mogocca vient enfin de renaître de sa longue période d'hibernation, et surtout...ELLE A ACQUIS UNE USINE NUCLEAIRE!!! UN PC TOUT BEAU TOUT NEUF TOUT GENIAL...Bref, très chères lectrices et lecteurs...très chères personnes qui sont super sympas et qui n'ont nullement l'intention de me frapper pour un an d'absence (--''''), je vous annonce officiellement, que mes petits doigts tous endormis pour manque gravissime de pratique culturelle se sont remis au boulot pour vous concocter des histoires drôles, dramatiques (même pas en rêve!), romantiques, diaboliques, avec tout ce qui peut vous plaire dedans, et surtout avec pour personnages principaux nos héros préférés!! Sans oublier la suite de Shadow Side (j'ai tellement attendu pour taper la suite que je vais passer plusieurs week-ends sans dormir!)! Mais avant de commencer je voulais juste remercier toutes celles et tous ceux qui ont continué à reviewer mes histoires et à attendre patiemment mon retour sur Merci et je vous jure que vous ne serez pas déçus (sans quoi je crois je peux commencer à creuser ma tombe)!!! 


End file.
